Triceratops
|location = |diet = |exhibit_size = |performer = No }} 'Triceratops' is an adoptable animal in both Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2. It behaves similarly to a rhinoceros in the first game, and was placed in savannah. In the second game, its main biome was boreal forest, and was compatible with grassland and Tundra. In ZT2, it was first featured in the Dino Danger Pack, and was later reintroduced in Extinct Animals. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon, Triceratops is unlocked by naming an exhibit "Cretaceous Corral" or by winning the 'Breeding The Giant Panda' campaign. Triceratops is unique as it is the only dinosaur that doesn't require Dinosaur Digs. It is compatible with Ankylosaurus. Before Dinosaur Digs, Triceratops was massive and bright orange in colour. Dinosaur Digs reduced its size to a more manageable level and its skin was changed to a rusty red. Triceratops is a relatively sensitive dinosaur. If it feels overcrowded or its exhibit is not suitable it will become unhappy quickly and can break out of most fences. Triceratops also has a massive appetite and it is recommended to assign staff to its exhibit to ensure a constant supply of food. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Zoo Tycoon 2 version is one of ten rampagable dinosaurs. You must have 4 stars to purchase it. It can live happily with both the Stegosaurus and the American Mastodon. Unlike the Carnotaurus, Styracosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus, it did not get a makeover in Extinct Animals, though the baby turned from blue to hazel. Description '''Triceratops' (meaning "three-horned face") was a herbivorous dinosaur that lived around the end of the Cretaceous period. All species of this now-extinct genus lived on the North American continent. It was about 9 m (30 ft) long, and probably weighed around 5,400 kg (12,000 lb).In the United States, Triceratops is the official state fossil of South Dakota, and the official state dinosaur of Wyoming. The distinctive skull of Triceratops had a single horn on the snout above the nostrils, and a pair of horns approximately 1 m (3 ft) long above the eyes. The rear of the skull consisted of a relatively short bony frill. Scientist think that the horns and the frill were used for several purposes: *Defense against carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus rex. *Communication between the herd members. *Battling another Triceratops over females or territory. *Courting females. *A status symbol which reflects (or determines) the individual's status in the herd. *Anchor points for the jaw muscles. *Increasing body area to regulate temperature (thermoregulation). Triceratops belongs to the ornithischian ("bird hipped") dinosaurs, and was a quadruped. Owing to evidence from fossil trackways showing the footprints of dozens of individuals, paleontologists believe that Triceratops lived in herds, similar to those of modern-day buffalo or moose. It consumed plants and shrubbery and its mouth consisted of a sharp beak, which would have enabled it to break up and eat very tough vegetation. Behind the beak, Triceratops had two lines of teeth for chewing food. Triceratops was approximately 9 m (30 ft) long and built strong. It had powerful legs and a small hoof resided at the bottom of each finger or toe. Gallery ZT2CB_Triceratops.jpg|''Triceratops'' coloring page from the (defunct) Zoo Tycoon website. Trike.jpg|Prior to the release of Extinct Animals, baby Triceratops was a shade of blue. tritops.gif Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Boreal forest animals Category:Savannah animals Category:Herbivores Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Unlockable animals Category:Ceratopsians Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Animals Category:Unlockable Dinosaurs Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 DS Unlockable Animals Category:Official Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:North American animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 DS Animals Category:American Animals Category:North American Dinosaurs Category:American Dinosaurs Category:Savannah Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Archosaurs